


I roam the earth in your sweater (the one you left behind)

by Phloxi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, I feel bad for George, I'm being mean to him, M/M, No Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, and that's where I come in and ruin it, and they're so happy to be out of their long distance relationship, because I'm a sadist, they just moved in together, they're just two cute beans, this is not a minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phloxi/pseuds/Phloxi
Summary: It felt like they were one, hearts beating in sync.It felt like it was them against the world.Maybe it was.Maybe it could've been.But fate never is kind, now is she?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Will

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there, I am here with a series that is probably going to end with me crying while writing it.
> 
> Do with that what you will.
> 
> Hope you like it~

* * *

Things were so perfect.

* * *

George involuntarily shivered, coldness of the parched air seeping into his skin. He walked down the road; pinky hooked with his lover’s as powdered snow lightly dusted their figures. They exchanged glances and giddy smiles, god how he’d missed this. Letting go of his luggage he intertwined their fingers, grabbed the hem of Dream’s heavy jacket and pulled him in for a sickly-sweet kiss. They lingered for a few seconds before slightly pulling away, brushing their noses together. Dream reached up to cup the brunette’s face, and he melted into the touch. If only time would stop.

“We should probably head to our apartment; I haven’t seen it yet, remember?” George murmured as he pulled the taller man into a warm embrace.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

With a quick peck on the cheek he grabbed his luggage and they resumed walking, a comfortable silence hanging in the air around them.

* * *

George watched with anticipation as Dream rummaged through his pockets, searching for the keys leading to their apartment.

“Have I ever told you that you’re adorable with glasses?” The blonde cooed, pressing a chaste kiss to George’s forehead before pulling out his keys and opening the door. George just rolled his eyes and poked Dream’s cheek.

“Yes dummy, you tell me that all the time. If I had known you’d shower me with compliments every time I wear them, I would’ve gotten them ages ago.” George replied, his voice was laced with adoration. The taller man’s eyes softened and a gentle smile splayed across his face as he stepped inside.

“Well here it is, hopefully it fits your tastes.”

“I’ve told you countless times, I’m happy in any apartment as long as I live there with you. Besides, we did look at the pictures you took before deciding on it so I should have a decent idea of what it looks like.” George stated as he pulled in his luggage and closed the door behind him. Letting his eyes wander he found that the apartment was relatively cozy; nothing too small but nothing too fancy either. “I love it, you really do have a knack for these types of things.” He remarked with a lazy smile as he kicked off his shoes. With less to no time to react, he was suddenly scooped up princess style from behind.

“whoa-! Dream! Warn me next time will ya?” He raised his voice sternly, but quickly the two of them broke into a fit of giggles.

“So I’m taking you like it?” The blonde questioned and planted a kiss on the other’s nose. To that George just huffed, a smile overtaking his features.

“I literally just said I love it; how much more specific do you need me to be?” He replied, eyes slipping down to Dream’s lips for a moment before slotting them together. It wasn’t anything passionate but it made him sigh with contentment. They had been planning this for so long, and finally getting out of the long-distance relationship to live with each other felt surreal.

After they pulled away and had let their gazes linger, Dream slowly put the shorter man onto the ground.

“You can go unpack, bedroom’s the door to the right.” He mentioned, eyeing George’s bag. “You really didn’t bring much huh?” George just snorted at that.

“Yeah, no way in hell am I going through the trouble of having my stuff shipped over to Montana, I’d rather start on a fresh page y’know? I just got the essentials; clothes, laptop, chargers, all that stuff.” The taller hummed before responding.

“Yeah I guess that’s fair, now hurry up; I’m expecting couch cuddles when you’re done.”

“Gosh so needy.” George huffed while rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t help himself from smiling fondly at him before grabbing his luggage and heading towards the bedroom.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a spacious room, but more importantly a very comfy looking king-sized bed. He smiled to himself and sat down on it, realizing that it was heavenly.

“Screw couch cuddles, you’re gonna have to get your ass over to our bed if you want any!” He yelled, faintly hearing Dream’s signature wheeze a bit further in from the apartment.

It didn’t take long before he was neatly folding his clothes, putting them in the baskets he had removed from his closet. Now with his color-blind glasses he found it quiet fun to color coordinate his clothes, even if he slipped up now and then. Finishing up he slid the baskets back into the closet and hung up his most frequently used shirts on hangers. He shut the closet and ran fingers through his hair.

It wasn’t really until he was done that he realized jetlag hit him hard. Flopping onto the bed with a big yawn he pulled out his phone to start sifting through his twitter feed.

That’s when his phone was snatched from him, and brown eyes met green.

“Nuh-uh Georgie, you promised me cuddles.” Fondness bloomed in his heart and spread through his body. The man in front of him was just too gorgeous, it wasn’t fair. So he reached out his arms and made grabby hands towards the blonde as he spoke.

“Then stop wasting time and hug me.” No time was wasted as the taller man enclosed George in a soul-crushing hug.

“You don’t know how much time I’ve spent moping around in this apartment just wishing you’d appear to make it feel like home.” Dream murmured; voice muffled as he had buried his face in the crook of George’s neck. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you, how much I’ve missed this.” His heart was about to burst, god he loved this man so much.

“I’ve missed you tons too, this almost feels surreal. Almost like it’s too good to be true.” George chuckled, trying to ignore how his vision was getting blurrier by the second. Too good to be true.

Dream started littering sweet kisses along the other man’s jawline, working his way down until he kissed him square on the lips. They couldn’t help how in love they were.

“You’re getting my face all wet, disgusting, I’m breaking up with you.” George said teasingly and Dream just chuckled.

“Ah yes, I’m showing my boyfriend the love and attention he deserves and I get dumped, my bad.” He deadpanned, and they both giggled at each other. George reached out with his hand and lightly combed through dirty blonde locks while pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, George.”

* * *

George opened his eyes groggily, feeling cold. It took him a moment to realize that he had fallen asleep and that Dream had presumably left to let George rest. At first he just laid there, looking around the room. Sunrays seeped in through the curtains, illuminating the room a tinted orange. He could see dust particles floating around in the air, twirling around like it was a carefully planned out dance.

It wasn’t until he had woken up a little that he noticed the heavy aroma coming from further in the apartment. With a quick stretch and a yawn he swung his legs over the bedside, the cool floor sending chills up his body. Walking out their bedroom he saw Dream standing by the kitchen, cooking something.

He couldn’t help but adore his partner as he stood there, the light illuminating his sharp figure perfectly like he was a sculpture. His dirty blonde hair that was messily styled, white t-shirt that looked oh so wrinkled, his saggy sweatpants that looked worn out. No matter what he wore, how he had styled his hair, what he was doing. The man standing in front of George was always the most precious person in the world.

“Watchu making?” George asked while wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist, voice raspy from just waking up.

“Good evening sleepy head, and nothing particularly special. Just some pasta and Bolognese sauce, now shoo. You’re distracting.” George chuckled lightly, holding the man in front of him tighter.

“Nah, don’t feel like it.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Dream chuckled, letting go of the stove to quickly press a kiss to George’s cheek. “Satisfied?”

The blonde’s gaze bore into his own, eyes filled with affection. George hummed at that, pretending to weigh his options.

“No, but it’ll have to do.” He stated, letting go. “I’ll just steal one of your sweaters.”

“Wait, how does that even have anything to do with this dilemma?” Dream questioned with a heart melting grin and George could swear he was the sun.

“Punishment, also I’m hella cold so it works perfectly.” To that the taller just wheezed out a laugh and George turned around to go scour Dream’s closet.

He didn’t really have a reason to do it, but something about it felt right. Almost as if that was going to cement the fact that they now lived together and that there was nothing that could separate them. Opening the white wardrobe that stood beside George’s made him pleasantly surprised to not find everything in a jumbled mess; some of Dream’s shirts and hoodies actually hanging semi-neatly. Picking out a hanger, he examined the piece of clothing that came with it.

Nothing special really, just a knitted, light grey sweater with a high neck; folded outwards so it looked extra puffy. It also had a big braided pattern following down the fabric at the middle. He smiled to himself, internally asking if dream would even wear something like this.

Slipping it on he found that it was a lot bigger on him than he thought it’d be. Sure, George was 5’9 and Dream was 6’3 but it was still very oversized, hands engulfed in the comfortable fabric. It reached down to the middle of his thighs and he honestly didn’t mind it. Almost going as far as saying he looked pretty; the baggy look fitting nicely with the black jeans that were hugging his legs tightly.

As if on cue; Dream entered through the door about to say something but by the looks of it, his words were caught in his throat. A moment of silence passed before the taller cracked a laugh.

“Really Georgie? That one?” The blonde questioned, a hint of amusement glinting in his voice.

“What? Its comfy. Although when did you buy it? I could never picture you in this.” George responded teasingly and his lover just rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Excuse you but I look awesome in that sweater, okay?” He boasted, voice falling to a gentle lull. “But you look flawless.” George almost didn’t catch that last part, voice so soft and gentle it could’ve been made of clouds. No matter how much time they had spent together, he still couldn’t help how his heart squeezed with fondness.

“Now you’re just over-exaggerating, anyways, did you come here just to ogle at me or…?” George asked jokingly, gesturing with his hand in a manner that signaled Dream to finish the sentence.

“Oh, right. Food’s done,” The blonde reached down to ruffle George’s hair. “you’re gonna be blown away at how absolutely amazing it is.”

George snorted at the taller’s cockiness, bringing his hand up to remove Dream’s, intertwining their fingers in the process. Their hands contrasted each other’s, Dream having tanned and calloused skin while George’s hands were milky and smooth. Their fingers locking together so perfectly like two puzzle pieces. The blonde brought their hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of George’s hand and his heart fluttered. How much he loved this man.

No words were spoken as Dream led George over the dinner table, just a comfortable warmth that bloomed between them.

* * *

Walking over to the table George found that Dream had set the table with porcelain plates, wine glasses and a big flower bouquet sweetly arranged in a narrow glass vase. As the sun was setting, the light perfectly made it look like it was ripped straight out of a romance novel. But no matter how awfully romantic it could have been, George couldn’t help but laugh.

“Really? George c’mon, I arranged all this and this is the gratitude I get?” Dream playfully poked at George’s cheek as he tried to stifle his laughter.

“I just find it funny that this is what you’d expect if we ate something fancy like, I don’t know, a fillet or something but we’re just eating pasta with Bolognese sauce.”

“What? Would you think it’d be more romantic with meatballs like Lady and the tramp?”

That just made George break into another fit of giggles and Dream soon joined in, shining like he was a burning star in the endlessly black sky. The way his green eyes glistened like emeralds, the way his eyes crinkled slightly, the way his smile was so unfairly attractive. It made George fall for the man in front of him all over again, butterflies erupting in his stomach. He couldn’t put into words how lucky he felt, how lucky he actually was. Because nothing could define that, no existing measurement even coming close to it.

Eventually their laughter died down and they walked over to the table to sit down. The pasta smelled good, and as George twirled around with his fork to put some in his mouth, he found that it tasted even better. The pasta was perfectly cooked; giving just enough chewing resistance while still being soft, and the Bolognese sauce was perfectly seasoned. George had only eaten Dreams cooking once or twice before since whenever he visited Dream, the blonde always persisted on eating out. But this was far better than anything he could recall Dream whipping up.

“Wow this is really good, I don’t remember you telling me that you’re a 5-star chef.” George said lightheartedly after swallowing and Dream chuckled, twirling his fork to get a taste of his own.

“Told you that you’d be blown away.”

After that they mostly ate in a comfortable silence, only occasionally picking up a conversation that had them talking for a bit.

The sun was almost entirely swallowed by the horizon, stars slowly becoming more visible as time passed. Cars were littered across the street, coated by a thin layer of snow that had fallen through out the day. Looking out the window had George almost feeling a little homesick; remembering that there wouldn’t really be many opportunities to go back to Brighton. But seeing Dream so content sitting across from him drowned it out, if just a little.

“Hey dream?”

“Hm?”

“How did it feel when you first moved to Montana?”

The blonde smiled softly at George and hummed, tapping his index finger against his chin. “Well it was definitely not easy. It meant that I would be almost 2 000 miles away from home, I would be completely on my own if you will. It was a scary thought at first, but then I thought to how it could open new opportunities to meet new people and experience new things. Sure I felt homesick now and then; but knowing that I could still visit Florida if I wanted helped me through that. Sometimes you just gotta take a leap of faith, y’know?”

“Yeah.” George breathed out in a hushed whisper. “I suppose you do.”

“Missing Brighton?”

George absentmindedly chewed on his lower lip, looking out the window before responding. “A little.” Maybe it was because he just had moved away, maybe it was because he was so overwhelmed with emotions in the spur of the moment, or maybe it was because he was a little tipsy. But before he himself could comprehend it his vision blurred, a tear starting to pool at his bottom eyelashes. Realizing this he frantically started to rub at his eyes with his sleeve.

“Oh god, sorry. It’s probably just because I’ve been drinking-” But before he could finish his sentence; Dream was there beside him and slid his hands under George’s thighs.

“Hold on.” Was the only warning he got before he was hoisted up into the blonde’s warm embrace. In a slight panic George grabbed a hold of Dream’s t-shirt before he snaked his arms around the taller’s neck.

“What’s this for?” George questioned in slight confusion. Dream’s chest rumbled as he chuckled and George wanted nothing more than to stay there forever, secure in his lover’s arms.

As if George was the most fragile thing to exist, the blonde carefully maneuvered himself over to their living room and gently set George down onto the couch. Giving Dream a puzzled look, George opened his mouth to speak but the blonde just wheezed out a laugh and put a finger up to his lips.

“Shush. No more questions, just wait here.”

It didn’t take long before he got back, bags of chips and popcorn in hand. Dropping them onto the coffee table that was placed in front of the sofa; he smiled softly at George and sat down beside him. With a swift motion he had wrapped a cozy blanket around them both and pulled out his phone.

“I know that it can be hard, and I might not be the best person to turn to when you need comfort,” The blonde turned to look at George. “but what helped me was to take my mind off of things. Sure, you shouldn’t avoid everything that’s difficult, but engaging with everything that just makes you sad is gonna get you nowhere. So just watching crappy Netflix shows and snack on something could help you crack a smile, and if you want a shoulder to cry on, I’m always here Georgie.”

George was tearing up, but not because he missed home this time. It was because the man currently beside him was just too good to be true. So very gentle and loving, so honest and carefree. Almost absentmindedly he poked Dream in the arm, just to check that he was real; that he wasn’t a figment of his imagination. The action coaxed a snort out of Dream as he then wrapped protective arms around George’s small figure.

They sat there for a while, scrolling through Netflix and snickering at the horrible titles they found. Eventually they decided on a semi-intriguing movie, but George really couldn’t care less about what they were watching. He was way too absorbed in listening to Dream’s steady heartbeats, way too absorbed in scanning over his beautiful features lit up by the light emitting from the tv, way too absorbed in just loving the man that was currently holding him close.

* * *

The movie was over before he knew it, and he didn’t really know what to make of it. It would’ve probably been easier to form an actual opinion of the movie if he had watched it; but having an unfairly attractive boyfriend next to him was quite the distraction to say the least. Especially when something interesting caught the blonde’s attention, eyes gleaming with anticipation like a little kid. George found it cute, and he wondered how lucky he wound up to get a partner like Dream.

The blonde in question retracted his hand from George and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Feeling better?”

“Mhm.”

“Tired?”

“Yeah, what time is it?”

The blonde reached for his phone, the dim light illuminating his face.

“Around 9pm, wanna go to bed?”

George just nodded, slowly standing up to start making his way over to their bedroom. Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in for a hug.

“Dream, I can’t move if you’re holding me.” George chuckled, leaning into the embrace nonetheless.

“Eh, we can probably manage.” Was the only thing he got in response as they stumbled with entangled feet to their bedroom.

They laid down and talked about everything and nothing, about what they should do tomorrow and 10 years into the future. Should they get a pet? Maybe a dog, or a cat? Maybe they could start saving up for a trip somewhere or just take the car with no set destination, letting the wind take them wherever. Maybe they could start growing their own vegetables, everything ranging from salads, peppers, strawberries or maybe even chives if they felt like it. Maybe they shouldn’t talk about it, maybe they should just see where everything heads but fantasizing about it had them both smiling and hoping like fools. It almost felt like they were kids again, planning out the impossible but not caring if it was or not. Like that they both soon drifted off to sleep.

It felt like they were one, hearts beating in sync.

It felt like it was them against the world.

Maybe it was.

Maybe it could've been.

* * *

But fate never is kind, now is she?

* * *


	2. you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approximately 40 minutes prior George had been complaining about them not having anything sweet to snack on. Since George worked as a freelance coder, he’d been mainly running on nothing but willpower and sugar while the blonde was at work, and Dream was not having it. This resulted in him confiscating a lot, if not all snacks and sweets from their goodies cabinet. 
> 
> So when George wanted something to snack on, the blonde thought it’d be a great idea to bake cookies.
> 
> Fast forward a bit and this is the situation George found himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This chapter isn't that long but I've finally gotten out of writer's block and I will hopefully be able to get more chapters out soon :]
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

* * *

What he would do for time to stop right then and there.

* * *

“Dream…” George tried, slowly walking backwards while keeping his hands in front of his face. “Dream let’s talk about this.”

“Oh George~” Dream called out to him with a shit-eating grin on his face, a big lump of flour in his right hand. It was rather pathetic how he ended up in this situation.

Approximately 40 minutes prior George had been complaining about them not having anything sweet to snack on. Since George worked as a freelance coder, he’d been mainly running on nothing but willpower and sugar while the blonde was at work, and Dream was not having it. This resulted in him confiscating a lot, if not all snacks and sweets from their goodies cabinet.

So when George wanted something to snack on, the blonde thought it’d be a great idea to bake cookies.

Fast forward a bit and this is the situation George found himself in.

“If you throw that at me, you’re cleaning up the kitchen by yourself.” George warned but both of them knew it was an empty threat. “It was an accident I swear.”

“Trust me I do not care if it was intentional or not, I just want revenge.”

Maybe if George had kept a better eye on his footing or made sure to keep a better grip on the bag of flour so he didn’t stumble and drop it on Dream, he wouldn’t have been in this situation. But what’s done is done and he had to do something to not get flour all over himself.

With his eyes darting around the room for something to protect himself with he was caught off guard, and a big cloud of flour surrounded him from the impact.

“DREAM!”

Coughing slightly he rubbed his eyes and looked over to the blonde who was currently howling with laughter.

“Was that really necessary?” George eyed the floor. “Now we gotta clean this up.”

Dream tried to get out a response between his wheezy laughter but to no avail.

“I swear to god Dream, it’s not even that funny.” He tried to sound disappointed but soon joined in giggling.

“We should probably clean this up.” Dream managed to state after calming down a bit, but George was not having it.

“No, you should probably clean this up, I am not helping.”

“Oh c’mon Georgie,” Dream made puppy dog eyes towards George, his worst weakness. “are you really going to leave me here? To clean up all by myself?” 

“Yes, you’re cleaning this up and then we’re picking up where we left off, making the cookie dough.” No matter how tempting it was to give in, George had to stay strong. He couldn’t stand seeing Dream’s shit eating grin once again, always so cocky once he got George to give up. But Dream wasn’t giving up either.

“All right then, guess you’re not getting any cuddles today then.”

He really had to go there, huh?

“What? Dream, no, you cannot pull your trump card of trump cards.”

The shit eating grin was back once again on Dream’s face as he nonchalantly shrugged. “Oh I can, and I most definitely will. You know I never back down on my word.”

George let out an exasperated sigh, he knew Dream was right.

During one of their many unnecessary- and quiet frankly childish quarrels; Dream had threatened to not vc with George for a week. George being the stubborn man he was who didn’t believe that his stupidly obstinate boyfriend would last, let him, and immediately regretted it. The whole week he would spam Dream, and if he was lucky, he would get a two-word dm in response, if anything. To say the least, George knew with every fiber of his being that this man was the most stubborn one he had ever met, and he was not risking missing out on cuddles for the rest of the day.

“Fiiiinnneee…” George groaned in defeat, and he didn’t even have to look at Dream to know that the blonde’s stupidly annoying grin had grown even wider.

“Aw, don’t be like that. Let’s get this over with so we can bake cookies and cuddle.”

“Whatever- just get on with it.”

But he really couldn’t help how his heart squeezed with nothing but pure and unfiltered love.

* * *

With a swift motion George had slid the chocolate-chip cookies into the oven and closed it, stretching with a content sigh. After that whole situation things had actually gone rather smoothly, well, as smooth as things can go while the two of them tried co-operating. Sure they were in sync, but when both were in the same room, they weren’t really expected to behave. Whether it’s flirty banter or almost starting to throw dough at each other before realizing that it’s probably not that great of an idea, they could never really go that long without starting something.

“How long should these be in the oven?” George questioned while pulling out his phone to put on a timer.

“Around 15 minutes.”

“Gothca.”

George typed it into his phone and let it slip back into his jeans pocket.

“I gotta go to throw these in the laundry basket, since they’re covered in flour and all.” George gestured to his clothes with a slight huff. He wasn’t annoyed per se, but just knowing that Dream always had the upper hand in pretty much everything got under his skin, slightly.

“Go do that, I’ll probably get this off without having to wash em’ though.” Dream flashed him a warm smile and opened his arms. “Hug?”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying.” George giggled, adoration lacing his every word.

The embrace was sweet, loving, it made George melt with fondness. Breathing in the scent of Dream’s obnoxiously strong body spray, George buried his face in the crook of the blonde’s neck, muttering an “I love you.” while squeezing harder.

They quietly let go and smiled at each other before Dream broke the silence.

“Weren’t you going to put your clothes in the laundry?” He questioned, lightly nipping at George’s t-shirt that was coated in a faint layer of flour.

“Yeah, I was until you decided it was a good idea to interrupt me with your clinginess.”

“Oh c’mon Georgie, don’t act like your day wasn’t about to be ruined if I had gone through with my threat.”

George scoffed; this guy really had some sheer confidence.

“Oh please, stop flattering yourself, you’re being very over dramatic.”

“Am I though?”

“Yes, now excuse me while I resume my duties to get away from your bullshit.” George huffed and turned to walk away.

George knew Dream was wrong, sure he would’ve probably, most likely, been very upset but it wasn’t like his whole day would be ruined. He would just have a less good day, or maybe worse. Sure, he called it Dream’s trump card of trump cards but it wasn’t like it had that big of an effect on him.

In the middle of his contemplating he found that he had already reached his closet, continuing to let his mind wander he shuffled to remove his clothing and threw them into a careless pile. Opening his wardrobe he’s reminded by the sweater that he stole on his first day in their apartment – as it was hanging neatly on a clothes hanger in his wardrobe.

He pulled it out and a soft smile made its way onto his face. Slipping it on once again, he found that it was still as comfortable as he remembered it being, letting the scent of Dream’s body spray wash over him.

He scoured his closet for a pair of yoga pants, not that he was particularly feminine, he just found them comfy.

After a little bit of rummaging he pulled out a black pair and tugged them up over his waist, gave the mirror a final glance, and went to go grab his dirty clothes.

Bundling them up and trying his best not to let any of the flour get on his newly put-on clothes he exited their bedroom, making his way over to their bathroom. The wooden door opened with a quiet creek as George pushed it open, revealing the tile walls belonging to their bathroom.

As he carelessly threw his clothes into the basket with clothes piling, George found himself studying the empty walls. Newly tiled, sparkly white, nothing noteworthy really. But something really urged him to make it look less boring, maybe hang up a picture frame or two, maybe he could take some pictures with Dream and hang them up around the house.

Abruptly cutting his thoughts short, his alarm went off and made him remember the cookies still in the oven. George swiftly dropped the lid on the basket and went out to the kitchen to take out the cookies.

The pleasant smell filled the kitchen as he opened the oven, taking the cookies out and putting them on a metal rack, letting them cool off.

“Dream!” George yelled to grab his lover’s attention. “The cookies are done!”

It didn’t take long before Dream was right around the corner, eyes glinting with adorable curiosity.

“Is that so?” Dream asked gently, wrapping arms around George’s waist from behind.

George leaned into the embrace, hand lifting to comb through Dream’s dirty blonde locks. “Mhm, they just need to cool down a bit first.” He pondered a moment before speaking, “Hey Dream?”

“Yeah?”

“How about we take some pictures and hang them up around the house?” George could feel how Dream’s lips cured up into a smile as they were pressed against the juncture between his shoulder and neck. “Our walls are looking kinda boring.”

“Yeah that could be something,” Dream started, seeming to look for the right words. “How about we plan out some events for this winter and then have them printed out?”

“Sounds good,” George agreed and quickly pressed a quick kiss to the other’s cheek. “maybe we can do that over a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies?”

Dream chuckled lowly, his chest rumbling. “That would be lovely.”

* * *

But he knew deep down that it was impossible

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go scream at me on Twitter || @Phloxi_
> 
> Or if you'd rather scream at me on youtube || Phloxi
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably noticing George’s hesitance, Dream warmly smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m here alright? Just give it a go, I’ll catch you if you fall.”
> 
> George didn’t really want to do this, never being a fan of skating, or ice in general. But he took a leap of faith and did as Dream had instructed, being pleasantly surprised to find that he did not, in fact, fall and die on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there!
> 
> Again this chapter isn't all that long but it was fun writing, so I hope you enjoy reading it :]

* * *

Was he the one to blame?

* * *

“Dream I swear to whatever god is out there that if you let go of me-” George half-pleaded, half-demanded before he was cut off by Dream’s wheezy laughter.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. Just focus on not collapsing, yeah?”

George stumbled slightly as Dream started pulling him forwards, trying to get him to get used to ice-skating. They had planned this during their pleasant exchange over some cookies and although George was a bit reluctant, he had agreed, just because Dream had seemed so excited to go skate. While they did have other things planned, this by far was the one he wanted to get over with as quickly as possible.

Dream tugged once again, slowly skating backward in an attempt to get George to follow with him. George was not having it though, and immediately tightened his grip around the other’s arms while glaring daggers at the poor blonde.

“George please, we’ve been standing in the same spot for almost, I don’t know, fifteen minutes?” Dream tried, trying to give George a reassuring smile. “Just trust me, can you do that for me hun?”

It was a poor excuse for a pet-name really, but knowing that Dream had never been one for stupid pet-names while hearing it roll off his tongue so sweetly like it was reserved for him and him only - had George caught off guard.

“Hun? Dream please-” George scoffed, forgetting he was on ice-skates and let go of Dream to lightheartedly shove him in the arm. This caused him to lose his previously almost non-existent balance and he stumbled backwards, desperate to not fall.

As George was trying to stall his impending doom; Dream managed to catch him with his right hand, his left clinging on to the wall of the skating ring.

“See? You can trust me, _hun_.” Dream cooed, putting extra effort to sound as annoyingly sweet as possible when he articulated that three-letter word.

“Oh come off it.” George giggled, clinging on to Dream once again like he was a lifeline. “Did you bring our camera by the way?”

“Oh yeah, want me to take a picture while you’re fighting for your life to stay upright?”

That was one of the other many things they had discussed, looking at the web to find a relatively good yet cheap camera that they could take some nice quality pictures with. Although George couldn’t help but linger on the fact that Dream had commented that he needed a picture of George in his sweater. It was endearing, making his stomach do small happy flips. Rather pathetic if you asked him, considering that they had been dating for over a year.

“George you good?” Dream chuckled, making George snap out of his internal monologue.

He just hummed as an answer and let his eyes re-glue themselves onto the icy ground and his skates. “Wait so how did you do this again? Kinda zoned out while you were explaining before.”

Dream snorted, letting his eyes fixate on George’s feet. “The basics are pretty simple really, just angle your foot right there,” He nudged George’s skate with his own to direct him of what to do. “a bit outwards and push.”

Probably noticing George’s hesitance, Dream warmly smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m here alright? Just give it a go, I’ll catch you if you fall.”

George didn’t really want to do this, never being a fan of skating, or ice in general. But he took a leap of faith and did as Dream had instructed, being pleasantly surprised to find that he did not, in fact, fall and die on the spot. He was actually making progress forward as Dream was slowly skating backwards, steadying George with his sturdy grip.

“Look at you go!” Dream exclaimed happily with a heart melting smile on his face. “Now do the same with your other foot.”

George obeyed and found that it wasn’t all that hard. Sure, it arguably wasn’t easy to say the least – but it wasn’t all that difficult when he got the hang of it.

They skated around the ring slowly, paying no mind to anything else around them. George couldn’t help but admire, once again, his awfully perfect boyfriend. He could easily sit and count every freckle he had, he could with no problem had rambled on to him about every single thing that made Dream amazing, he could have spent all his time just melting into the blonde’s arms.

Dream chuckled, flicking George on his nose. “Why are you looking at me like that, hm?” He asked teasingly.

_Because you’re so distracting._

“Because you’re a weirdo.” George found himself saying, rolling his eyes as if that was an obvious fact.

Dream gasped in mock offense, tightly clenching his fist at his chest. “How you wound me Georgie, and to think that you love this weirdo of all people, how unfortunate.”

George’s face broke into a smile. He might have had a really childish, stubborn, and sometimes just plain stupid boyfriend, yet it didn’t matter to him. Because all of his quirks and flaws were what made Dream himself. The one who would wine over losing a game and burying his face in the crook of George’s neck, the one who would whisper sweet nothings as the two of them laid in bed about to fall asleep, the one who made George’s world flourish with colors and hues that only he could bring out, because he was Dream.

The person he loved more than anyone.

* * *

“Did we get any good pictures?” George asked, not bothering to seek eye contact with the blonde.

Dream turned to look at George who was struggling to get off his skates. “Yeah I think we got some decent ones.” Dream replied, humming slightly as he scrolled through the camera roll.

George pulled out his phone to check the time, realizing that they had been there for almost 2 whole hours. “No wonder I’m freezing to death!” George exclaimed loudly as he turned his phone to show Dream the time. “We’ve been here for almost two hours.”

Dream chuckled, that low rumble that used to make George go haywire when he had first realized his feelings, now it just made a fond smile creep up on his face with a squeezing heart.

“Well it wasn’t that horrible now was it, Georgie?~” Dream questioned while ruffling George’s hair.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He answered dryly, kicking one of his skates off - making it fly a couple inches across the ground.

Dream’s gaze followed the skate as it landed, making him snort before turning to George. “Need help with that, princess?” But before George could give an honest reply, dream had already kneeled down to unbuckle the clasps that were so tightly shut.

George cocked an eyebrow at Dream who didn’t catch it, too busy with trying to set George loose from the monstrosity that was called skates. He could almost catch as dream said something along the lines of ‘ _How did you even succeed at fixing these so tightly?_ ’ under his breath, making George giggle.

“Princess? Really Dream? What’s up with you and your dumb pet-names today?” George questioned teasingly, resulting in Dream looking up at George and poking his cheek.

“You ask too much, now shut up before I leave you to deal with these nightmares on your own.” Dream replied and gestured towards the clasps he was currently trying to unbuckle.

All in all, the other skate came off and they left rather quickly after that, George complaining that his ankles were hurting from skating around the ring.

During the car ride home, George couldn’t help but reminisce of the old times that seemed so far yet so close. Like a year had passed by in a flash yet still managed to feel like it was a lifetime ago. The time where they first started getting a bit too flirty for comfort, but always stopping before it got too far. The time where George finally broke, snapped like a twig, confessing his feelings to Dream while on a call – bracing himself for a broken and unmendable friendship. The time where Dream reciprocated his feelings, heart swelling with overwhelming emotions that he didn’t even know were humanly possible. The time where they shared their first kiss, finally meeting up for the first time – so filled with nerves and giddy energy as soft lips pressed against another, causing flames to ignite within the two lovesick men. As George reminisced about those times and smiling fondly, he barely noticed when they had arrived.

* * *

“What?!” Dream practically yelled, making George’s face break into a shit eating grin. “Oh c’mon, that is so not fair!”

“Sucks to suck Dreamie poo, now if you don’t mind.” George demanded, reaching out his hand for dream to cash in on his current, very high debt. “Unless you just wanna give up and declare me the winner, that could also work out.”

Dream grumbled under his breath and flipped over some of his cards, just enough to cash in the bare minimum and give George his rightful earnings. “Whatever, next round I’m beating your ass.”

“Whatever makes you happy pal.”

The couple had gotten home a while ago, both parties not really having any ideas as of what to spend the rest of their day with. After a bit of rummaging around their storage – they had found some board games and in a desperate attempt to relieve boredom; they had chosen monopoly. Possibly one of the worst, if not the worst board games they could’ve chosen.

George currently had 2 hotels and in total 8 different houses. Meanwhile, Dream had no houses, no hotels and merely 7 monopoly-dollars to his name.

George settled for rolling a seven, completely rounding the board and receiving 200$, just adding to his already enormous cash pile. To that Dream groaned in frustration. “Ugh really? Let’s just stop, monopoly is a shit game anyways.”

“Someone sure is a sore loser.” George giggled teasingly but rose from his seat to give Dream a hug from behind. “There, there.” He murmured soothingly while still giggling.

“Oh shut up.” Dream grinned, pushing George away. “Help me clean this mess up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” George went over to his side of the table to start collecting all the different banknotes.

“I’m way too lazy to cook anything, you wanna order something?” Dream asked after a brief silence.

“Yeah sure, anything you have in mind?”

“Not really, craving anything?”

“Nope.” George pondered for a moment and opened his mouth to speak again. “Let’s just get pizza, it always works.”

“Yeah, I guess so, does kebab sound okay to you?”

“Sounds good.”

* * *

Did he have the chance to prevent it?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go scream at me on Twitter || @Phloxi_
> 
> Or if you'd rather scream at me on youtube || Phloxi
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Go scream at me on Twitter || @Phloxi_
> 
> Or if you'd rather scream at me on youtube || Phloxi
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, let me know if you have any feedback.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
